shadowmanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thekingdomofike
Thekingdomofike (talk) 01:46, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello this is Embrace Darkshade I haven't updated anything on here in a few years but I'm still a member in the 2 facebook fan groups which are both still VERY active and with the 'scene'. I didn't know if you are also part of the groups but If not it has the original game director Guy Miller, the original music score composer Tim Haywood and the art direction Trevor Storey in it so it's an 'official fan group'. https://www.facebook.com/groups/Shadowmanfc/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/smvgfc/ I updated my description and yes I have finished collecting and reading all the 1997 Mike LeRoi comics and I've read about 85% of the 1991 Jack Boniface comics as well, so now I do know a little bit more about them. Also thanks for adding the categories and editing stuff within the shadowman wiki It took a lot of work to do this since I'm responsible for a LOT of the text and most of the pictures/screenshots on here which is not anywhere else online. Somebody else did originally create this wiki with like maybe 10 pages on it so there was that but their english wasn't very good and I had to go back and re-write those ones too. It took a lot out of me so I never finished it but I hoped somebody else would contribute so all help is needed especially for wiki formatting which I know little to nothing about, such as the front page which is horrible and needs to be 100% redone. Embrace Darkshade (talk) 09:43, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok I'm probably not responding on the right page but here is my response. I do really need help with the formatting I know its a painstakingly long process but It would help me and the community a lot as nobody in the FB groups really has time or the know how to do this anyway. Any help is appreciated it doesn't really matter how long it takes, all the text and stuff I added on here has been randomly produced over the course of a few years after I realized almost NONE of this stuff is avaliable online except for a few Valiant websites but not much on the game just on the comic book characters. I can try to apply to adopt the wiki (I'll probably figure it out) I just didn't want anybody going on here messing up everything I've done by re-editing it for the worse, so I never figured out how to lock the page, If that's even what admin does. Yes I want to join the Valiant wiki, I haven't really had time to look at it though but I'm interested because I wanted to learn more about the other characters in the valiant universe also. Also I still have a lot of knowledge of the game from the people who worked on it and I own all the physical copies the game has been released on also + the strategy guide with random tid bits of the game too. But all this seems really cool and I'm super interested. Embrace Darkshade (talk) 18:38, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry it took me a few days to reply too. The front page needs a lot of help like all the links at the very very bottom for Characters & Protagonists etc. needs to be at the top so everyone can see it and easily navigate the page. Overall the front page was super frustrating to do and I just can't get the formatting right. I wanted to use the pause screen (PC version) image as the overall background BEHIND the text and links but I never figured out how. That's why that slideshow thing is there to catch your eye because the page just looks grey and boring and its confusing. I'm not a web designer but I do know that everything is wrong on 'catch your eye quick access'. I couldn't figure out how to adopt the page so I haven't done it yet but maybe you know? I've been looking over some of the pages on here in the past week so yes you can use what I've already done. I'm very nit picky so everything will probably never be 100% to my liking but that's just me :) People on the facebook page: I ask them questions and if they're official people who worked on the game I just ask their permission to put it on the wiki and I'll also credit peoples screen shots with their real life first name and last initial. I know a few of us on there messed around with mods on the PC version & the debug menu so that's how we got pictures of the enemies up close without dying but not all were done that way. Some of the best people for screen shots was my friends Aneeq, Emise & Cat of Sahara with her updated texture mods, Paul Arcus with his entire retexture of the PC game itself and of course me. I do own the strategy guide but no not much is documented in the wiki like the 'easter egg' type things written in it by the makers of the game. There used to be a shadowman group on freeforums.com that Tim Haywood (the sound guy) made but I guess he was paying to keep it up maybe but it's gone now :( Below is October 2014 shadowman collection video #1and shadowman colleciton update June 2015 #2 Embrace Darkshade (talk) 09:13, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok I filled out the page for the adoption hopefully I did it right and it goes through. Thanks for the link because that would have been super hard to find. Embrace Darkshade (talk) 01:28, July 6, 2017 (UTC)